Annabeth The Trident Thief
by Rowel. Reyna. 14
Summary: It has always been about Percy and the lightning thief. Now with a little twist it is all about Annabeth. Poseidon and Athena have been hating each other for many centuries, but what happens when Poseidon's Trident is stolen , and he blames it on Athena , but also Annabeth. Now Annabeth must find out the real culprit and find the Trident before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So this is my first time writing a fan fiction. Reading so many books gave me a lot of ideas, that I also created some of my own in my head, but I never got the courage to write it, and so I wrote this one. It is fine to criticized, like that I learned more and maybe I will become a better writer. I don't own the PJ series. I just wrote this for fun. **** It is similar to the PJ series but with a fun twist this time, it is about Annabeth and sorry guys we will only see her point of view, I don't believe we are going to see others like Percy's or Luke's . (Maybe). Anyways here enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The old Hag and Luke. **

**Annabeth**

It all Started with a simple book. . And then my least favorite English teacher tried to kill me. Yeah you might be wondering "What? How can an English teacher kill a pupil? Well you will be surprise now a days what the world is turning into, and that includes teachers trying to kill their pupil. (Literally. Have you seen the news lately?)Before I go any farther let me introduce myself. My name is Ana Beth Chase , and I am 13 years old, I got enrolled to a middle school name Yancy Academy, I been here for a year, and let's see if I last long in this school because me and school? Well we don't get along. I have been kicked out of every school that I attended. Why you may ask because something always happens that either involves the school burning, or something happening to students that hate me and leading the blame on me. That has been happening since I was seven years old, and I have been to every school in New York in Manhattan, I was lucky to have been accepted to this school, and that is because of my grades, I was the top student in Yancy Academy, everyone called me Nerd Chase, or Geeki Beth. Maybe it was because I will wear spectacles that are similar to what Harry Potter wears in the movies or books or maybe because I had braces on and my clothes were really dull normal looking clothes. My appearance? Not that great. I was taller than mostly every girl and every boy in this school, except my best friend Luke. I have Blonde curly hair that goes to my chin. I don't have that type of curly hair that curls like a princess, my hair is frizzy and bushy, so the style I normal put on my hair in is two braided ponytails, in order for my hair to stay stable. I never put it down. It used to be long all the way to my back, but it disturb me and I didn't really know what to do with it so I decided to cut it. I'm not considered to be ugly, but not pretty either, I guess I am average. The only thing that does not attract is me having silver braces, and Geeki Harry Potter style glasses. Before no one took me seriously, but then I began to glare at those who will bully me, and they would flinch away and step back uneasily. It all started when Luke by accident push to the floor, Luke Immediately apologize, but I was in no mood what so ever, so I glare at him. The look on Luke was priceless, he flinch and turned red in the face and seemed to look uneasily and he looked scared. What made them flinch you may ask? It was my eyes. My eyes are the one that don't belong in my appearance, they are startling grey like a rainy stormy night, and Luke tells me that they are quite intimidating and challenging. I accept them because I am not part of whole stereotypical being a blonde that has no brains. In fact I have brains, my eyes make me look intelligent,

Anyways, you see I was in my English class, bored out of my mind. My teacher Mrs. Tanski. (I had a teacher name like that, her and I? never got along) was lecturing the class about a book that I already read "A Tale of Two cities" She was handing copy of them, and telling the class that they have to read the book. The class groaned. Mrs. Tanski ignored the groaning, and passed the books to everyone. Then she came at my desk, and she give me a look that seem to say "I don't like you" The feeling is mutual hag. I thought. Before she set the book down, I told her "I already read the book" Mrs. Tanski raised her eyebrows. "Oh really"? She said sounding doubtful.

Yes. I said confidently and looking right at her eyes glaring at her. The English hag didn't waver. She simply smirked at me. "Let me ask you few questions then." She said challenging me. That old hag didn't scare me. I smiled, and challenged her back and look in to her eyes and said, "Go ahead" My stupid classmates shifted in their seats looking exited, waiting on what was going to happen next.

"What is the plot in the book?" The old hag asked.

"Well the book takes place in France, involving the poor and the rich hating each other because the rich will use all the taxes the belong to the poor, the poor found out and began to hate the rich people, and they began to behead the rich, and so The French Revolution started." I said.

The teacher didn't looked impress. I was disappointed because I thought I was going to score on that one. So I continued on, "In this book the Poor are the ones that are evil, and Dickenson makes the rich look like victims and innocent." I didn't realize the class was taking out their notebooks, and writing notes on what I was saying. For being too proud I ended up telling what happens in the story in the begging, middle and when I finished talking about how Sidney dies at the end, the old hag looked well pissed. "Mrs. Chase! I didn't tell you to talk about the whole book and what happens in the story, now look around you and look what problem you caused." I looked around at my surroundings and notice that students were snickering at me and they had open notebooks in front of them and they were notes on them. Too late I realized that everyone wrote when I talked about the book. I looked up at Mrs. Tanski and she was glaring at me, this time I cringed and lowered myself in the desk. The bell Rang. The class got up exited and eager to leave.

"Thanks Nerd. One boy said to me."

"Yeah thanks, now I won't have to read the book anymore!" Another girl said.

I sighed. Zero for Anna Beth, and a hundred points for the old hag. I thought

After the last student got out of class, I grabbed my stuff and tried to head to the door, but the old hag stopped me. "Mrs. Chase, you will have detention at three o clock sharp". I looked at that time it was two forty. I walked out of my English class, and went to my locker. Students were grabbing their coats, and were eager to leave the building. I open my locker and grabbed my stuff for detention.

"Hey Chase". A voice said,

I closed the locker and looked at voice who spoke to me. It was Luke. Luke grinned, and went away fast when he notice the look I saw on my face which was most likely an annoyed expression.

What's wrong"? Luke asked his blue eyes with concerned.

"The old Hag again" I replied. Luke nodded with understanding, he knew who the old hag was.

"What happen this time?"

"I got detention again".

Luke chucked. His Blue eyes twinkled. "Wow Chase I'll say that you two are going to become best friends, you always have detention together"

I glared." Shut It."

Luke grinned, and I admit my heart did this weird hop in my chest. I mean don't get me wrong Luke and I are not part of the Romance department, we are more like Hey-you-are-cool-and- I- can-tolerate-you department. I guess you can say Luke is considered to be my best friend, we knew each other since I was seven years old. Luke and I met when I almost hit him with a hammer. (Long Story.) At first Luke looked at me like I was crazy killer little girl, but then we became close and we became friends I admit I always had a crush on him since I was seven, but I don't know how to express feelings and how to talk about them. So I kept them to myself. Luke has no idea about the weird feelings that I have for him. My other friend Grover tells me that the feelings that Luke has for me are mutual, but I don't let it get to me, and also because I have a hard time believing that. So I decide to ignore it. Mostly all the girl in this school have a crush on him. Luke has that effect on girls. With his Sandy blonde hair that complement well with his blue eyes, his tan skin tone, and his tall frame, he has it for the ladies. I am tall too, except that he is taller than me by two inches, and older by a year.

Anyways, I was about to tell Luke to take the bus without me when the old hag passed by me. This time there was something different about the old hag. Normally her eyes being blue were now pitch black, and her blonde hair was now a weird dark hair color. She smiled. "Let's Go Anna Beth". That was weird. Mrs. Tanski never ever called me by my first name, only "Ms. Chase. I didn't have time to consider because I knew different assumptions will come in my head. On the other hand, I felt Luke stiffened. I looked at him curiously, Luke's eyes were narrowed, and his lips were pinned into a straight line. It kind of scared me, it looked like to me that Luke wanted to kill Mrs. Tanski. I looked at the time it was 2:51, then I looked at the old hag, "Is not the time yet, I'll be there in five." The old hag smiled (weird) and walked way.

As soon as the old hag walked away, Luke came in front of me which startled me and grabbed my arm. "Ana Beth don't go to detention with her" I looked at Luke he seemed frantic, and serious.

"What, so I can earned another detention with her? Yeah. No thanks." I said.

"I'm serious. Something about her bothers me"

I grinned. "Of course, there is always something about her that bothers me" Luke looked desperate. I looked at the time, 2:56. "I got to go. You go ahead without me." I started to walk away but Luke stopped me. "Wait". He said.

I tuned around. "Yes." Luke took a step towards me, which startled me again. And he did something surprising, he undid my two braids, and let my hair fall down. He took another step forward and touch the left side of my hair. And for the first time ever I blushed. Luke took a step back and said, "There that should do it". I was flustered, Luke was surprising me a lot today.

"Alright go to detention, I have to talk to Mr. Bummer either way." Luke said.

I was surprise. "Our Greek Teacher?" Luke nodded, and he turned to walk away, but before he did he said, "You should put your hair down more often it looks….. Nice" And like that he walked away. I stared at him dumbfounded. I shook my head and went to Detention.

**How's that? Yeah you can guess where this is going right? The old hag? Bad news. But doesn't this chapter sound Familiar? Luke maybe Mrs. Dodds and Percy Jackson? :D (Hint, Hint) . And the little encounter between Luke and Annabeth? (Hehehehe) Don't worry Percy will pop out soon, I'm not positive if I am going do a Percabeth or Lukabeth. (lol) but I will tell you this there will be a love triangle involved. (a lot of love triangles actually, Hmmmm…. maybe a love square?) Anyways Happy Holidays! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again!. How is winter break going? So there is something wrong with my leg, I think I pulled a muscle, I am not sure. : P. so right now I called off from work. And they let me. Yay! Okay here is Chapter2. So Anambah s going to detention now, what will happen next? In this chapter you will meet Percy! Yay! Though let me tell is not going to be one of those love at first sight, it will be…. Well you will find out. I am going to update when I have the time, I still need to see my schedule for the winter break. anyways here it is enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The see green eye boy and the Fury.**

**Annabeth.**

I open the door of my English class, the room was dark. I tried to turn on the light, but the lights wouldn't turn on. "Mrs. Tanski". I asked. There was silence, no one spoke. I sighed. She probably went to get copies of sheet of paper so I can write **I will not outsmart the teacher **like a hundred times. Of course I was use to this, I always had detention with the old hag and I had to write the same phrase like a hundred of times. This time, I knew with a sinking feeling that she will increase to ten times more. I sighed. I went to sit on the front desk, and waited. Suddenly I heard a noise, and to my astonishment I saw the class door close by itself, and I heard a click. Did the door just locked itself? I immediately stood up from my chair and went to the door, to my amazement and disbelief the door was locked. The weird part of it was that there was no lock or door handle. It was like it magically disappear on its own. I started to panic. I didn't care if this was my imagination or not, I needed to get out of here fast. So I did something intelligent. I screamed, and knock on the door fast. "Hello! Is anyone out there?"

There was no answer. No one came.

You might say I was being paranoid about the situation that I was in but seriously I was freaking out. For some reason I knew if I didn't get out soon I will be in danger, and I knew I will never the light ever again. I looked around me desperately. The room looked the same, books everywhere around the walls, and posters from projects that me and my classmates have done last month. A little light came into my face, and I notice that it was from that one single window the old hag has in the room. Of course the window, Stupid Annabeth. I thought. I ran to the window, and I saw kids climbing in the last school bus, after that no more buses. This was my only chance, I hit the window hard, and screamed hoping the one of the students or the last teacher in the building will hear. No such luck. I watched with dread as the last student who had blonde hair who probably was Luke climbed in the bus, and the bus drove away.

_I have to see Mr. Brunner anyway_. Luke had said before I went into detention. Luke! I ran to my backpack, and open it to search for my cell phone. I found it and called him, my heart sank it went straight to voice mail. Suddenly the door open again by itself, and stayed open. I didn't even think, I sprinted to the door, but I was pushed back hard. It was like an invisible force push me, and then I gasped I was up in the air, my head was touching the ceiling. I screamed. Ready for the fall that was coming. But it never came. Some invisible force was holding me up. I felt hands gripping my shirt, but I couldn't see the face, the person was invincible. I felt a cold breath at my face, it was hissing.

"Where is it"? . It snarled.

I felt stunned. I-I don't know what you are talking about !".

It hissed. "Wrong answer". And I felt its sharp fangs heading to my throat.

I don't know where I got my bravery. Later on I might of thought it was stupid, but I spoke anyways, "Wait!" I said. Shouldn't I need see who my killer is? It is only fair right"?

It hissed. The light turned on, and I was finally able to see who was holding me. When I saw who it was, I was beyond shocked, it was… Mrs. Tanski.

My eyes widened. "Mrs. Tanski?" I gasped out.

The old hag chuckled. "Hello Ms. Chase." It was Mrs. Tanski, but it wasn't Mrs. Tanski. She looked well like a muster. A monster I never knew existed. She had the same face, except her skin was wrinkled and dry. Her Face was scary, her eyes were pure black, her mouth was sneering and inside I could see there were fangs. Around her shoulders, there appear to be wings because she was flying and holding me. No. not wings. I notice there were part of her those were her arms. , and her legs. And her hair was a dry brown that match her skin no that was not her hair that was her head. Mrs. Tanski was bald. Under normal circumstances I would've laugh but I didn't find it funny at all especially the situation that I was in.

"What are you?" I asked.

The old hag chuckled. "I am a furry".

I had no idea what that was. So I said something like, "You are a what?", "What's that?

The old hag hissed. "How dare you not know who I am!" I am powerful monster I can killed you with just a single bite Ms. Chase"

"You will actually killed one of your favorite pupils"

The furry hissed. "You were never my favorite pupil, you were my least favorite student. And yes I will kill a pupil, especially a thief like you."

"I am not a thief!". I exclaimed. "I never stole anything from my life!"

"Your mother must have had stolen it, and gave it to you so you can hide."

I was aghast. Was the old hag crazy? How can my mother and I partner up to steal something if I never ever met my mother in my entire life.

"What are you crazy old hag! I exclaimed, not caring if I blurted out her nickname that I created. "I didn't steal anything, and I don't even know what was stolen!

The old hag snarled. "Poseidon's Trident."

Okay I couldn't help it. I laughed. Yep. The old hag was loco. Did she just mention a trident? Not only that did she just mention a Greek god?

The old hag didn't find it amusing at all. It fangs snarled, and came closer to my face. "You think this is funny child?"

So I said something smart like, "No, I think it is hilarious."

That did it. She cackled, and she hissed, "You would find it amusing child when I rip your throat out"

Before I can make a witty comment. The Furry was leaning close to my throat. I knew this one was the end for me.

Then suddenly the window exploded, and glass fell everywhere. The furry froze, and so did I. Standing at the broken glass was a black haired boy, His expression was hard, he was glaring at the Furry. The furry hissed and she snarled. That's all she does. I thought. Hissing and Snarling. The boy gave a witty grin. He reminded me of myself. I always give the grin to the old hag. Anyways the boy stepped forward and I can see his features better. He had Raven dark hair, and the most startling eyes, they were the color of the sea. Sea Green eyes. He was tall, and a little scrawny, and skin tone was tanned. When he smiled at the old hag, it gave me the impression that this kid was trouble.

"Perseus Jackson…" The furry sounded like a snake attacking its prey. I thought that I was the only person that Mrs. Tanski hated but this kid was on the top of the old hag's list. The old hag definitely detest the dude.

Perseus or whatever his name was gave her a smirk. "Yep. That is me, and you are the old hag that I wanted to kill for a very long time." Now let go of Blondie, and come fight me yourself"

"Ummmmm How about no?" I said to Perseus.

The Furry hissed, but this time it was a chuckle. "Let her go you say? Fine I will do that" And you know what the old hag did?

Yeah she let go.

I only yelled one word to the idiot with the black hair, "IDIOT!" Perseus expression was an expression that seem to say oops. Then he shook it off and ran trying to catch me, but the old hag knocked him down. I felt myself falling and screaming and then I hit something hard. I had my eyes close, waiting to feel pain, but nothing came. I open my eyes and notice that I didn't land on the floor or crack my skull. I landed into a pair of arms. I looked up and saw it was Luke. Luke's expression was hard, and it changed to relief.

"Annabeth, thank god I caught you on time"

The atmosphere between Luke and me was changing. I felt it, and I think he did too. I could've said something that will make the atmosphere more tense, but instead I said. "I should've listen to you, and not go to detention with the old hag"

Luke chuckled. Then we heard a groan. I shifted my gaze to another scene, and saw the fight between Perseus and Mrs. Tanski. At first Perseus seem to be winning. He had a sword on his hand. I had no idea where the black haired boy got the sword from, but he almost stabbed the old hag in the chest. Perseus missed. As fast the lightning the furry flew high and stroke down to Perseus and push his sword away, and she bit him at the arm. The furry cackled and flew high to check on her work.

Perseus groaned in pain.

"Percy!" Luke said. He Put me down, and ran into Perseus. Perseus eyes rolled back in his head. "Come on Percy stay with me here. Luke was slapping Percy right at the face. Percy didn't move. Luke looked up at the furry with such hatred.

"Annabeth! You take care of Percy, I will kill the furry. I ran to where Percy lay, I put my palm close to his mouth, I fell a tiny breath. Percy was still alive. I shifted my gaze to the fight that was going on with Luke and the furry. Just like Percy, Luke had a sword. And he was trying to stab the furry, while the furry was trying to bite Luke, just like she did with Percy.

"Ms. Chase!" A voice said.

I turned and there was Mr. Brunner, my mythology teacher. "Ms. Chase take out your Pin and clip shut, and throw at the air.

I didn't understand what he was saying. It was like he was talking gibberish. "What? What pin, I don't have a pin-"

"The pin on your hair". Mr. Bruner said quickly.

I touch my left side of my hair, and I felt a pin, I gasped. I took of the pin from my hair and stared at it, it was silver and gold.

"Now throw at the air and catch it" Mr. Bruner instructed.

I threw the pin in the air and catch it. To my astonishment the pin transform into a dagger. It was the most beautiful thing I ever seen, the dagger glowed gold then silver. I heard a hissed, and saw Luke was in trouble. I was not going to lose Luke. Without a second though, I aimed straight at the fury's back and threw the dagger.

The dagger pierced the fury's back, and I notice that it went straight to her heart. The furry let a long wail and she exploded into dust.

I stared at the air were the old hag had been. Luke looked at me with an expression. "Annabeth you saved me"

I was freaked out on everything that I witnessed. But I tried not to show it. I gave him a weak smile. "Guess I won't have detention anymore"

Luke shook his head, not believing that at time like this I could actually joke. Then his expression turned wary, and he ran towards Percy. "Chiron do you have ambrosia?"

"Yes." Answered Chiron who I realized that it was Mr. Bruner. He wheeled towards Percy, holding a liquid bottle in his lap. He gave the liquid to Luke. Luke took the tap off, and put it to Percy's mouth. Percy's eyes fluttered open, and drank the liquid.

"My mom's cookies are the best". Percy said grinning and then he close his eyes, and he began to snore.

I looked at Luke. "Is he going to be alright?"

Luke nodded. Sure enough the weird mark that Percy had on his arm was fading. I looked at Percy with envy, I wanted to curl up and sleep. Everything that I witnessed today was freaking me out.

"Mrs. Chase". Said Mr. Bruner, interrupting my thoughts. "What did the fury tell you, what did she want with you?

I went back to everything that I witnessed, memories flashing fast. "She uh told me that I was her least favorite student".

Mr. Brunner expression didn't change. "Anything else?" He asked patiently.

"She accused me of being a thief"?

"A thief?"

I took a long breath. "She accused me of stealing Poseidon's Trident.

I heard Luke taking a sharp breath. Mr. Brunner on the other hand close his eyes and muttered. "They found her"

I was confused. "Who found me?" (Remind you of anything? Hint, Hint movie!)

No one spoke. The room was deadly silent. The only I could hear was Percy's low snoring. It didn't make me feel any better.

"She is crazy right?" I asked them, trying to convince myself. "I mean the trident, it is all a myth story.

"Careful child, you will be heard if you talk like that."

"Luke?" I said. The trident and Poseidon are not real right?"

Luke looked at me sadly. Annabeth I am sorry but the furry is not crazing, sure she is crazy killer, but she was telling the truth. The trident exits along with Poseidon, and the other Greek gods. Your mother she is one of those Greek gods. You are a half blood.

"Half-blood?"

"Half human, and Half Human". Luke answered deadly serious.

Hearing the news did it. I was ready to I don't know.. Explode? Cry? Laugh? Pass out? So I hold myself together, but hearing the last phrase that Luke stated it was enough for me. I looked at Mr. Bruner, then at Luke, and then finally Percy who was sleeping peacefully. So I said something like "Oh cool". And then I felt myself falling and my head landing on Percy's chest and I passed out.

**Woo! Okay that was a long chapter. Yay! Percy pop out and in the chapter he ended up passing out. (Hehehe) I'm sorry he didn't speak as much in this chapter, but he will in the nest chapters, trust me he will speak a lot that it will annoy the living hell out of Annabeth. In the next chapter will be about Camp Half Blood. Woo! Most of you make Luke's character be evil, but I'm sorry I like Luke. Luke WILL not be evil in this story or the sequels. I know in the previous chapter and this chapter I created little scenes between Annabeth and Luke, and you automatically assume I ship Lukabeth. Well I am not going to answer you. All I can say is that since is that is going to be a love triangle The character has slowly develop feelings for one person, and then develop feelings again for the next. The only problem is that Annabeth is going to make it difficult. (Bear with her) If you are waiting for the Romance, I am sorry there won't be any type of kissing anytime soon, but there will be Romance as in Feeling will return and become mutual little by little. Yes I am talking about a love Triangle. And you can guess who right? (Cough. Percy. Cough. Annabeth. Cough. Luke) There will also be like a love square. Lol. (Maybe a double love square lol.) Please be patient. Also what do you think Of Annabeth Character? If you notice give yourself a pat in the back, and get yourself a brownie (I love brownies) If not, then I will tell you. Annabeth's Personality is going to be witty, humorous, sarcastic, and really oblivious. Just like who? Yes. Percy. **

**Yes there was a little scene between Luke and Annabeth when he caught her when she fell. On some point Annabeth was aware, and then she didn't think about as much and she let it go, and she didn't think about it again. **

**Just like Percy she changed it and made it into a joke, disappointing possibly Luke or the audience. Maybe in this story I made Annabeth into a version of Percy. (Creepy?) **

**Happy Holidays.**


End file.
